


Fullmetal Alchemist OC Registration

by TitanFodder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The registration for Fullmetal alchemist oc characters. I do not own this work except for my oc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fullmetal Alchemist OC Registration

Name: Karena Cotton  
Age: Sixteen  
D.O.B: June 8th, 1998  
P.O.B: Undecided  
Height: 5’11’’  
Occupation: Baker  
Universe: Brotherhood/Manga  
Full Human?: Yes

Personality: Loving, caring, and is always there for others when they need it. Tends to dream bigger than life really wants her to, and loves helping others in any way possible. She can be a bit of a smartass and have an attitude when something or someone she doesn’t like comes by, however, and will always stand up for the ones she loves.

Likes: Baking and decorating everything to look amazing, artwork and just admiring people and their goodness.

Dislikes: Mean people, seeing all the bad people have in themselves, though she is quick to forgive and forget the flaws of people.

Hobbies: Cooking and drawing.

Abilities: Performs spacial teleportation alchemy, the ability to use transmutation circles to transport her to other places and quickly escape danger.

Flaws: Is a known kleptomaniac. Unconsciously takes things that aren’t hers. Has a mother but choses not to acknowledge that she has any relatives at all.

Fun Facts: Sings in the shower. Loves animals and wishes that her future husband would be a chimera.


End file.
